More Than Friends: On the Verge of Disaster
by protejerinnocencia
Summary: KO35 is under attack and Andros and Zhane are trying to defend their people.  But they find that a moment alone is the last they will have for a long time. [AndrosxZhane slash] [pre PRiS] [part 3]


_More Than Friends: On the Verge of Disaster_

The sky was grey and the sun was hidden from view by the think clouds overhead. Andros looked around at the place he had called home for so long. In a matter of months it had turned into a war zone. Dark Specter and his forces had slowly begun invading KO-35. He was sitting on the edge of a low wall, just staring at nothing. He didn't even move when he felt someone sit down next to him, heaving a heavy sigh.

"it just never ends," Zhane murmured softly. Andros turned his head, looking at his boyfriend. They'd both seemed to grow up a lot in the last few months. They'd had to. Defending an entire planet was no easy feat.

"It will eventually…but I don't think we'll win," Andros replied. He felt Zhane's hand wrap around his own. It didn't matter if people saw them right now. They were oblivious to other people.

"You can't think like that," Zhane informed him.

"Why not? It's just a matter of time before he takes us over and destroys us," Andros shot back, tears of anger clouding his vision.

"Because if you think like that, then who do I have to believe in?" Zhane asked. Andros averted his gaze.

"Andros, we're in this together. You can't forget that," he breathed, pushing himself off the wall. Silently he pulled his boyfriend off the wall and dragged him to a nearby meadow. Zhane lay down, looking up at the grey clouds. Sure it wasn't much to look at these days but it was up there nonetheless. Andros finally relented and joined him.

"I guess I've just been depressed lately," Andros muttered. Zhane perched on his elbow.

"I can tell. What's really bothering you?" Zhane remarked, running his free hand over Andros' arm.

"I don't know. I've been thinking a lot about Karone lately. Part of me wishes she was here but another part is glad she's at least away from all of this chaos," Andros admitted. Zhane sighed, leaning over and kissing Andros lightly on the lips. Perhaps they hadn't grown up all that much…not in this department.

"You miss your sister. I get it, Andros. Believe me, I do. But you can't dwell on the past…it's not healthy," Zhane murmured, kissing Andros again.

"It was my fault," Andros tried to protest but didn't get far once Zhane had straddled his waist.

"Shh. Let's not think about that…or anything right now," Zhane begged. Andros looked into Zhane's eyes, thinking that maybe Zhane was right. He pulled Zhane down, letting their lips touch. Andros' eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of Zhane in his arms. Almost instantly the world seemed to fall away, leaving only them.

Zhane deepened the kiss; glad he could take Andros' mind of all the worries for a little while. They stayed like that for a while, just making out. But Zhane grew impatient, breaking the kiss and pulling off his shirt. Andros couldn't help but smirk.

"You really want to…out here?" he asked.

"I'd do you anywhere. You know that," Zhane teased,, unzipping his pants.

He shimmied out of his pants, tossing them on top of his shirt. Andros struggled to sit up, pulling his shirt over his head too. Zhane gave him a wink before pushing him back to the ground. His lips latched on to his boyfriend's neck as he slowly worked his way down to the waistline of Andros' pants. Andros playfully thrust his hips upwards, managing to rub his growing erection against Zhane's hand.

"Impatient," Zhane teased.

"You shouldn't talk," Andros rasped out a laugh.

With another kiss, Zhane managed to get Andros' pants off. Andros was visibly hard now and aching to make love. Zhane could see it in his eyes as he removed both of their boxers and slid his firm erection into Andros' anal cavity. They moved as one for what felt like forever until they both climaxed. Zhane collapsed atop Andros, both heaving for breath.

"I love you," Zhane murmured, resting his head on Andros' shoulder.

"I love you too. I always will," Andros whispered back, telekinetically grabbing his clothes. They needed to get going, even though all he wanted to do was lay there with Zhane in his arms.

"Come on, we have to go," Andros murmured. Just as they had finished getting dressed, loud booms echoed close by, making the ground shift beneath. Andros looked up to see Quantron fighters flying overhead. He shared a quick look with Zhane before they morphed.

"Let's rocket," they said in unison. They morphed and headed as quickly as they could in the direction of the city. Civilians were running in all directions, trying to flee the aerial attacks.

"Hurry, get inside," Zhane bellowed, trying to head the people towards safety. Andros was doing the same with a large monster appeared, knocking Andros off his feet. The creature laughed viciously, standing on Andros' chest. Zhane spun around to see Andros under attack.

"Andros!" he cried out, launching himself at the creature.

He grabbed on around the monster's thick neck, dragging him off of Andros. Together the two Rangers attacked the monster but it refused to give up. With a widely swinging arc, it sent Zhane flying right into the line of fire of a Quantron. He fell to the ground, blacking out. Andros saw his fallen lover, now more determined to destroy the monster. He went after it with all the energy he could gather. Blow after blow he hit the damn thing until finally it disappeared in defeat. The Quantrons had left too. But he knew it was over and they had lost. He knelt down by Zhane's side, trying to feel fro a pulse. He found one but it was threadbare and weak at best.

"You can't die," Andros whimpered, picking Zhane up. He slowly walked away from the scene and to the Astro Mega Ship. He needed to get out of here. He heard people calling after him but he didn't want to hear them. Zhane's life hung in the balance and he needed to save the man he loved. He boarded the ship and headed straight for the engine room. He pressed a combination in the key pad and placed Zhane in the cryogenic chamber.

"I'm going to save you…no matter how long it takes," he vowed.


End file.
